oldschoolspeedrunsfandomcom-20200215-history
DigitalMasterpieces
DigitalMasterpieces is a let's player and a speedrunner from the United States. Being influenced by CrystalFissure and ThaRixer, he started his own YouTube channel in 2012 that began to gain followers due to various footage of classic, nostalgic video game titles. His debut in a speedrunning tournament became IAS8. After taking part in both IAS8 & WCS1, Arvid decided to go his own path, and create a new tournament as well, which is inspired by both the IAS & WCS tournaments. Arvid created the "Old-School Speedruns." Between January and June of 2014, DM was on a hiatus from making Let's Play videos, due to various reasons, but since then has returned and shows interest in speedrunning tournaments. Participation in I'm a Speedrunner 8 DM was drawn into Group C along with LukeRF44, Playsihull, and NIN10DO; NIN10DO was eventually removed from the tournament due to the lack of time to record the matches. DM defeated 2 of 3 of his opponents in Round 1 (Spikestuff95 was brought in to replace NIN10DO), which granted him the right to go on to Round 2. DM became the first nominee, along with Playsihull, of the "Most Boring Speedrun" Award. DM's match of Round 2 was against Ratchet5, to which he lost in an epic battle, though unfortunately having technical difficulties. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 9 Arvid was drawn into Group E along with Bionicle2809, Nintendogen64, and DessertMonkeyJK. His first match was his first defeat, since he failed to complete the first level in "Alien: Resurrection" faster than his opponent, Owen. Now DM's only chance to go through to Round 2 was to win the other 2 matches, which he eventually did. Arvid advanced to the Quarter-Finals, but had a big chance of dropping out due to a super close match against Angus. In the Quarter-Finals DM was matched against Rob, SuperGhettoSandwich. The game the guys wanted to do first was "Bionicle" for PC, however that title caused DM's computer to spazz out, thus a different game had to be chosen. The choices narrowed down to "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" for PlayStation 1. During the first run DM has gotten a very weird glitch which caused him a game over, however Rob gave DM a second chance. During the re-run, Rob has gained a pretty big advantage during the first Malfoy boss and eventually won the race. That was the end of DM's IAS9 participation. Participation in World Cup Speedruns 1 DM was drawn into Group B along with Ratchet5, Yogamoanyo and Movember187. Ratchet5 eventually withdrew from the tournament due to real-life problems. TheAFH013 was brought in to replace Ratchet. Arvid defeated 2 of his opponents, and tied with TheAFH013, making it the first and the only tie in tournament history. Getting a sufficient number of points, Digital was promoted to Round 2. In Round 2, DM faced MrFraserFilms in Herc's Adventures for PS1. Fraser's footage was long awaited-for, and was unfortunately never received. DM uploaded the run with only his footage, and the public found the speedrun very boring. The video has gotten many dislikes. Round 3 was the end of DM's participation in WCS1. He lost to TheStickKid in a Rayman 2 speedrun and was eliminated. Participation in World Cup Speedruns 2 On February 8th, 2014, DM has made an unexpected comeback (due to proclaiming he quit speedrunning earlier) by signing up for WCS2, representing the U.S.A. once again. Arvid was drawn into Group A along with MrEddy1667ful , as well as a former OSS participant CrashBandiMan22 & newcomer Chafrador. He defeated all his opponents and moved on to Round 2 as a winner of his group. In Round 2 DM faced Abdul TheArabicGuy in Crash Bandicoot, in a race to get the blue gem in Toxic Waste. It resulted in a win for DM but many disagreed on the win being fair, due to Abdul getting a supposed "glitch" that wasn't meant to happen. Arvid declined a rematch as he didn't see a fair reason for it. He moved on to the Semi-Finals. In Round 3 DM faced MrFinlandBoy in Crash Bandicoot as well, in a race to get the red gem in Slippery Climb. It was a very close match, with much tension for DM. Digital was very close to winning, but being nervous made him fail in the last level and give up the win, thus he did not advance to the Grand Finals. Participation in World Cup Speedruns 3 On November 9th, 2014, DigitalMasterpieces was the first one to sign up for WCS3, having been a huge fan of the franchise all along. As always, for the 3rd time in a row, he has picked U.S.A. as his country. In the Group Stages DM was matched against his old buddy (and rival), Heydavid17, as well as Darkflame78100 and a WCS debutant WumWip. DM finished 3rd in the group due to a new rule implemented, which also counts time into the rankings. However, he was still able to make it to Round 2. In Round 2, DM had to verse Abdul. The two considered it sort of like a "rematch" from WCS2, where they also faced each other and DM gained a what-was-thought-to-be a controversial win. Abdul and Digital versed in Crash XS. DM had to say bye-bye to WCS3, finishing about 10 minutes after Abdul. Participation in World Cup Speedruns 4 DM joined the tournament to represent U.S.A. yet again. In Round 1 he defeated all of his opponents, Th3AustralianGam3r, Mairou, and Playsihull, which guaranteed the move to Round 2. In Round 2, Digital defeated MrEddy1667ful but that was not sufficient to move on to the finals as he lost to Clarinetgamer and StardustNova. Although DM and StardustNova had the same number of points in the end, Digital was the one that lost in their CTR match, thus could not advance to the finals once again. Participation in World Cup Speedruns 5 TBA Old-School Speedruns Arvid has been the host of his own speedrunning tournament dubbed "Old-School Speedruns," which took place from September 22nd to November 24th, 2013. The tournament was shut down due to participants not doing their matches and some of the players disliking certain rules. On February 8th, 2014, a new video has been uploaded to the tournament channel, containing a Sonic 2 speedrun. Earlier, DigitalMasterpieces has announced that any people willing to upload friendly speedruns on the channel are welcome to do so by first contacting the admin of the page. COOLPRO195 and Evilsoshi were the first 2 players to do so, thus officially being the first two people responsible for the channel's restart. All the previous tournament videos were archived into a designated playlist. Complete OSS Tourney Reboot In multiple Skype calls, DigitalMasterpieces has talked about a possible reboot of Old-School Speedruns to take place during the summer of 2015, featuring a modified set of rules and a possible co-host. In April of 2014, DM began inviting various people to join Old-School Speedruns 1, which is scheduled to begin late July / early August of 2014. The new tournament will be based on Crash Bandicoot games only, with a few rules undergoing changes. DM will be hosting the tourney by himself, once again. Earlier than expected, on May 5th of 2014, DM has uploaded a Draw Video for OSS1, thus marking the reboot tourney's official launch. On July 17th, upon uploading the Grand Final, the tournament was officially done. Participation in Old-School Speedruns 1 In Round 1 DM was drawn against TheStickKid, CartoonKid, and DualBlade in Group A. He has won all three matches and moved on to the Quarter-Finals as the group winner. In Round 2, DM faced his fellow Latvian speedrunner, ShoReWol, to whom he has lost in a CTR race to get 2 blue tokens, thus ending his OSS1 participation. Participation in Old-School Speedruns 2 TBA Statistics Friendly Matches Besides tournament appearances, DM has contributed to many friendly speedruns with fellow YouTube'rs. Accolades * Fastest Runner '''(WCS3) * '''Marathon Runner (WCS4)